Pointless
by reraimu
Summary: Toothless was still Toothless, no matter if he didn't quite look it. human!Toothcup.  SLASH three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pointless**

**Summary:** **I felt my chest constrict when Toothless lowered his head and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck**. **Toothless was still Toothless, no matter if he didn't quite look it. A human!Toothcup fic. SLASH**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Toothcup (human!Toothless/Hiccup)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**A/N: ****Okay, this is a three-shot that I wrote some months ago. This story has like, no plot whatsoever—it was just an excuse to write a humanoid Toothless because I wanted to focus on his mannerisms. So yeah, I guess this a PWP. I think I was supposed to go somewhere with this, but I lost my inspiration, so I won't be continuing. It's unfinished, never will be, but posted it anyway. Enjoy reading it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Get away."

He slowly blinked at me, green-tinged eyes glittering amidst the darkness of the night. He craned his neck, blue scales glinting as they ran a pattern down the length of his throat and stopped at the line of his collar. He seemed to tense for a moment our two, taught shoulder muscles flexing as he turned his head and skimmed his slit orbs over the surface of the lake, before anchoring his gaze back on me. I shivered instinctively, disturbed at the familiarity laced within those dark eyes.

"You better leave before my dragon gets here," I sputtered, my voice cracking. I tensed when the stranger seemingly rolled his eyes, snorting in a mocking chortle. I furrowed my brow and set my mouth in a straight, flat line. "I mean it! You better- you better get back… or something, before I… holler." I mentally kicked myself and bit my lip in frustration. Oh, great going Hiccup, further demean yourself with half-assed threats—this thing wasn't going to treat me seriously. Hopefully, he wouldn't kill me before Toothless arrived.

I was in a precarious position on the ground, fingers gouging into the mud and silt that lined the shore of the lake. I quickly tried to scurry away, the heels of my boots digging into the muck for leverage. I kept glancing at the dense mass of foliage and shrubbery beside me, panic pooling at the pit of my belly, desperately hoping, pleading, that Toothless would finally emerge and rescue me from this…this stranger. I mentally punched myself this time. Why, for the love of Odin, did I go back to the grotto by myself? Earlier in the day, I had gone to the cove with Toothless to spend another tranquil afternoon doodling in my sketchbook—I hadn't realized until it was nearly time for bed that I had left my sketchbook back at the cove. I hadn't bothered waking up Toothless since I was only going to be out for a short amount of time, enough so that I could quickly retrieve my journal and head back.

I flinched when the stranger took a tepid step forward, the darkness of the night filtering away and revealing something rather unsettling. I flushed and quickly averted my gaze, realizing that the stranger was completely nude. He halted at my unease, his expression schooling a look of uncertainty. He then made a strange garbling sound in the back of his throat, the sound coming out clipped. I raised an eyebrow at him, altogether forgetting my discomfort as I shot him an incredulous stare. Was he going to spit at me or something?

He continued to take deliberate steps towards me, clawed nails protruding from his toes and leaving small grooved imprints in the sand. I still looked away, my gaze anchored fixedly over the surface of the lake. If I continued to scurry away, I'd either end up flat on my back in the mud or waist deep in water.

"Stop walking!" I cried, my chest heaving in and out. At my command, he suddenly stilled, talon-adorned fingers flexing. Bemused, I took the opportunity to shout for Toothless, my voice steadily raising in volume and ricocheting off the jagged rock walls surrounding the grotto.

I shut my mouth and relaxed my shoulders, instantly relieved at the thought of Toothless hearing my calls for help and coming to my rescue. However, as more time passed and Toothless' appearance never came, dread welled within me, adrenaline rushing rapidly through my veins. I realized now that Toothless wasn't going to come for me, and if he did, he'd be too late.

I quickly scanned the stranger's face, confused at the tentativeness there, as if he was torn between staying put or continuing forward. He made that strange crooning noise again, the sound still clipped and warbled, and for some odd reason my expression softened. There was something about that guttural groan that seemed so recognizable and humbling- it made my heart ache in familiarity. And then I took the time to scourge his face again, taking note of the trail of iridescent black scales that dotted in a pattern around his eyes, surrounded by jagged black hair that hung in layered strands across his forehead and nearly brushed the tip of his scaled shoulders. If that didn't give it away, then the horned ears sticking out of his head certainly did.

In that instant, my brain nearly imploded. This thing, this stranger with a tail standing a little ways away from me, he couldn't possibly be…

"T-Toothless?"

He crooned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Scales and Tails**

**Summary:** **I felt my chest constrict when Toothless lowered his head and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck**. **Toothless was still Toothless, no matter if he didn't quite look it. A human!Toothcup fic. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Toothcup (human!Toothless/Hiccup)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I was still sprawled on the ground. Mud seeped into my tunic and crept down my leggings, briny water sliding over my skin and making me fidget in discomfort.

My mind drew a blank. I didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. What could I say? As a Viking, a rather horrible one mind you, I was never prepared or trained for this sort of situation—dragons suddenly morphing into humans, how and why would that even happen in the first place? Disturbed from my musings, the stranger—no, Toothless, took a precautious step forward, lowering his head. The fine-tipped ends of his hair ghosted across his shoulders and hung across his collar, a stark contrast to the tanned skin.

"Is that really you, Toothless?" I asked softly. Sensing the change in my tone, Toothless continued forward, his steps graceful and calculated. I looked away again, my face flushing at the remembrance of his nakedness. "Um, maybe you should just stay there."

This time, Toothless paid no heed to my mutterings and continued until he was right in front of me. Gaze still averted, I tried to busy myself by studying the ripples of the lake water, or how the glow of the moon reflected such an immaculate light that nearly the entire surface of the lake appeared to smolder a blazing white. Wanting to make his close proximity known, Toothless knelt low to the ground, kneecaps planting into the soft sand. I felt minute vibrations tremble through the sand and noticed that his lengthy tale was impatiently tapping at the silt. He made a snorting sound to further prove his irritation.

"Oh man!" I cried suddenly, startling him. He craned his head, a clawed finger nudging at the tip of my boot. I entwined my fingers in my hair, nails scratching at my scalp. "This isn't possible! Dragons can't suddenly up and turn into humans, can they? That can't be, it's weird!"

I turned to him then, my stare hard and calculating. I was growing restless, my agitation getting the best of me and sending me on a relentless chase for the truth. Toothless looked away, pointed teeth cutting into his lip. "Do something for me."

Toothless turned to stare at me, wide eyes blinking, before he made another groaning sound.

"Okay, you could understand me, that's good. Now…do something only a dragon would do; something only Toothless would do," I commanded, my tone of voice strangely detached. He surprised me by narrowing his slit eyes, face contorting into something that didn't quite suit his sharp-featured face: he was glaring at me, pointed teeth gnashing into a snarl. He took one last look at me, grunting in exasperation, before bolting upright and diving into the depths of the lake.

The seconds dragged out and Toothless had yet to emerge- I mean, if he really was Toothless to begin with. I was still having difficulty in believing that this strange man was actually my Toothless, the dragon I had spent nearly a year bonding with. And then, quite suddenly, a rippling bubble of water began to form on the surface of the lake, and in a matter of seconds, a gleaming crop of ebony hair emerged. Toothless waded through the water until he reached the shallow shore, taking slow and precise steps as he trudged through the mud towards me. I gaped at him, my mouth hinged open as I caught sight of a wriggling fish thrashing in desperation between serrated teeth. He plopped down in front of me and dropped the fish into my lap, turning his head away in what appeared to be annoyance. He had a scowl across his lips, black eyes glittering.

I poked a hesitant finger at the fish. I looked back up at him, at Toothless, who was staring at me intently, his brow furrowed. "So it is you." At this, Toothless grinned wryly, barbed teeth shining.

"I-I, I don't know how you got this way bud," I stuttered, my face still pointed away. "A-and…I…I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused." I turned to face him when Toothless let out a small, whining croon. His eyes were listless, seemingly detached, but the expression on his face was clearly vexed. "How did this happen?"

I tried to convey my perplexity by staring directly into his eyes, amazed at how familiar they were, at how much they reminded me that this stranger sitting here was truly my dragon- my Night Fury.

I picked the fish up by its tail and chucked it back into the water where it promptly swam away. I continued to stare at Toothless, still bewildered at this sudden transformation- this anomaly. How could this have happened, and why? Was it even possible for animals to change into humans? I've never heard of it before, save for a few fairy tales and high-strung myths, but most of the stories told to me had never held any credibility to them. For all I knew, they could have been stories told on a whim by someone with a highly overactive imagination—surely they couldn't be true. Without realizing it, my hand had lifted and started to drift towards Toothless, wiry fingers spread apart. Toothless neither flinched nor drew away, but an odd trilling sound rumbled deep at his throat, vibrations shooting up my fingertips when they hadn't even touched skin yet. Yes, this—this was familiar. Toothless, in dragon form, would often purr whenever I pet or scratched him. This Toothless it seemed, no matter what shape he was in, was still the same dragon I had befriended.

I placed my palm against his cheek, which was predictably cold, my fingers brushing tepidly over the scales that framed his eyes. They looked so delicate and fragile, the scales, as if a mere touch would surely cause them to flake and deteriorate away, however as I rubbed against them, they were surprisingly firm and unyielding. I wondered if they would scrape off if I smashed his face into the ground…

As I continued my exploration, the pads of my fingers ghosted over even more scales that dotted across his forehead and trailed down the length of his face. My breathing was ragged; my body starting to tremble at the close contact. I traced an index finger down the sturdy line of his jaw, a place I knew Toothless was particularly sensitive to, finding myself lost in the sensation of it all—

"Ow!" I shouted, immediately retracting my hand. I stared skeptically at my index finger, a trail of blood leaking down from a minute cut at the tip. I promptly looked up at Toothless, bewilderment marring my features. Had Toothless just nipped me? When…he'd never done that before! "You bit me!"

A look of repentance swiftly scrawled across his face, immense yellow eyes drooping and jagged teeth puncturing the bottom of his lip. He let out a low whine, so soft and cavernous, before leaning in and nudging deftly at my hand with his cheek.

I patted him awkwardly for a brief moment before drawing my hand away. If he were a dragon, it wouldn't have been a problem, but with him in this humanoid form, I wasn't so sure I could do the same things I used to do with him; like riding him for instance. I grimaced, biting at my lip in embarrassment. That didn't sound quite right.

"It's okay bud," I whispered, wiping the remaining blood across the hem of my tunic; I could always wash the garment later. I looked back up at him and was startled at how close he still was. His shoulders were hunched forward and his hands were planted to the soft ground, clawed fingers gouging into the sand. I reflexively leaned away. "Can you not get so close, Toothless? It's kind of creeping me out."

Toothless snorted and withdrew, turning his head offensively to the side. He stared at me from the corner of his eye, black orbs thinning into slits. I smiled at him and held up my hands.

"What?" I shrugged. Toothless snorted again, this time averting his gaze. I frowned at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, but I can't help how I feel when you're so…close."

Toothless snapped his head in my direction, eyes still thinning. Geez, if he wanted to glare at me that long he might as well close his eyes, on account that they were still narrowing into harrowing slits. His lips were drawn into a straight line and his expression was schooled and removed—basically, he didn't look too chipper. And that's saying something, since Toothless never looked really keen in the first place, unless he was spending time with me of course. But if we were separated, boy, could he be a mean…dragon. Sometimes he'd snap at other people if they irritated him enough, or he'd appear hostile and trudge away, mouth parting to reveal a subdued inferno of cobalt fire. Maybe Toothless had separation issues, I didn't really know, but I was very humbled by it in some strange way.

Anyway, he was still glaring at me. I bit at my lip again and tried to look away, but his burning gaze still lingered; I could practically feel it boring holes into my flesh. "You're still a little too close, bud."

That did it. Toothless threw out his arms and placed both taloned fingers on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him. I gaped at him, eyes thrown wide as I tried to break away. I struggled in his grasp, his fingers pressing into my skin, but not enough to actually hurt. I drew a shaky breath and placed a trembling hand to his arm.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, my voice faltering. I looked away from him, my grip on his forearm getting tighter. "You're too close Toothless, this is too weird."

He jerked my head and forced me to look at him once more. This time, I couldn't break away from his irate glower. He was angry, that much I could tell, but I was still confused at why he was feeling that way to begin with. His eyes were narrowed and tapered, slotted black orbs incredibly thin and practically simmering with some indefinite emotion. Surely he wasn't that offended by my telling him to back away, right? I mean, it's comprehendible enough—what's not to get? Sure, I didn't mind Toothless getting all close and affectionate towards me, but that's when he wasn't this humanoid being with scales. Loving nuzzles and prods to the cheek didn't exactly feel as pleasant when he did it as a human, or the human equivalent, especially being the same gender—ohhhh, that had to count for something. Men just didn't go around nuzzling other men, not in Burk, you'd surely be skinned and gutted and served in the Mess Hall. I gripped his forearm harder.

"Toothless, I mean it," I said shakily, my voice slightly on edge. "You can't get this close- !"

Toothless lunged at me, sending me sprawling to the earth with a heavy thud. More mud and mucky sand caked into my backside and seeped down the length of my back—I shivered and grimaced at the foul feeling. Anger began licking flames at the pit of my stomach, spiraling through my system like adrenaline pumping through my veins. He didn't have to go and push me into the damn ground, what was with him?

"What's your prob-…" My sentence died out as soon as I said it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared up an obtrusive Toothless, his powerful and very naked thighs straddling my skinny waist. He was leering at me, the jagged ends of his hair cascading over his shoulders and tickling the tip of my nose. I blew the strands away, my mouth going slack as Toothless drew nearer. He still had that malevolent glower to his eyes, his mouth set into a pointed snarl. I could feel the powerful vibrations of his growls settle at the base of my belly. The vibrations slowly picked up in tandem and began literally thrumming through his body—it was equivalent to a cat purring, rather angrily might I add. When he began to lean in, I panicked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" I hollered, shoving my hands at his chest. "Geez, Toothless, stop!" Toothless didn't even falter when I began pounding at his chest, my legs thrashing underneath him. I didn't know whether to be extremely angry or petrified, however both emotions were warring for dominance. I felt my chest constrict when Toothless lowered his head and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck.

Seconds passed into minutes, and it felt like those minutes had finally morphed into hours, but in reality it hadn't been that long. I felt him snarl against my neck, his breath fanning across my throat as if daring me to protest—I didn't this time. So we remained there, Toothless and I, the humanoid dragon fitted perfectly against the crook of my neck. He rubbed his cheek along my throat and breathed, warm tufts of air ghosting across my collarbone and flaming my cheeks red. I tried focusing on the muck plastered across my back, but I don't think that went over too well.

I was plucked from my musings when Toothless let a low croon coast from his throat, the vibration ricocheting off my chest. I licked my lips—why were they so dry?

"Toothless?" I breathed. He answered me with another low trilling sound and rubbed at the nape of my neck, the scales lining the sides of his face brushing across my throat. I let out a small gasp and hesitantly raised my hand, placing it on his bare shoulder. Toothless groaned pleasantly at the contact. However, when I tried moving my hand away, he growled, turning his head to nip gently at my fingers. I gulped. It was so weird being bitten by another person, despite that person sporting dragon characteristics.

I sighed. So he wanted me to pet him? With shame and a flushed face, I tepidly placed my hand on the top of his head and deftly moved my fingers. That same purring sound shook throughout his body, his chest practically thrumming with vibrations, actually it seemed that every place on his body trembled—until I remembered he was still naked, so I freaked out.

"Argh, Toothless please get off!" I pleaded at him. I removed my hand from his hair and barely missed another bite attempt. He withdrew from my throat and looked pointedly at me, irritation clearly evident across his face. I tried to push at him, but he was simply too sturdy—I was like a feather trapped underneath a brick. "Just get off, you useless thing!"

Toothless growled yet again, fingers clamping down at my sides. I couldn't help but wince as his clawed nails steadily pressed into my skin. Okay, this was probably as far as I was going to go—if Toothless wouldn't listen to me, then I was going to have to make him listen.

"Toothless," I called once again, my voice placid. I then quickly grabbed at his arms and dug my nails into his skin, biting my lip in guilt as I watched his eyes widen. He let out a sharp bark of pain, his horned ears momentarily twitching, but remained where he was. I realized with horror that he was growling at me now, saw-like teeth gnashing together. His eyes were dilated and narrowed, nostrils flaring along with each snarl, and I found myself completely land locked.

I immediately retracted my hands and placed my arms at my sides, staring up fearfully at the looming form of Toothless –a human form, I had to keep reminding myself! I tried to reason that this thing straddling me was still my best friend: my dragon, and he would never harm me unintentionally, however all that rationality went flying out the window when Toothless growled again, this time far more guttural than any of the rest.

"I'm sorry," I hastily blurted, shutting my eyes. I turned my face away and scowled when my cheek planted into the muddy sand. I took a breath. "I just want you off me, that's all. Just get off."

For a moment I thought he was going to lean down and gnaw at my throat, but I was surprised when Toothless relented with his growls and snarls and leaned away. He rolled off me and sat down on the sand a little ways away, crossing his legs and setting his hands in the swell of his lap. I could tell he was trying to avoid my gaze by staring off into the lake, his chin pointed away, and I frowned at the observation. I quickly sat myself up and raked my fingers over my saturated back, flaking away the caked on silt and brushing the remaining sand off on my tunic.

"Um, thank you, Toothless," I said sheepishly. I was trying my best to ease up the tension by adding in a faint chuckle, but Toothless was still facing away from me, eyes trained on a nearby boulder. He looked restless, from what I could see, lips taught and pulled into a thin line while his eyes quivered with some fleeting emotion. I couldn't make out what he was thinking and I was a bit afraid to try. There was a blooming well of guilt warping across my mind and I didn't like the aftertaste. But why should I feel guilty? He was the one who pushed me to the ground, he was the one growling and snarling at me like I was some unpleasant sliver of eel—he had even gone as far as to turn himself into a human, even though I was still lacking details of how the event even occurred in the first place. I let out a muffled growl of frustration and ran my fingers through my hair, digits catching in a few tangled strands. Sure, Toothless looked aggravated too, but I was even more so. I mean how can a dragon just up and turn human? There wasn't anything in the Dragon Manual about this, unless there was a trilogy set hidden somewhere in the Mess Hall, but I highly doubted it.

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard a halfhearted yip emanate from Toothless. It seemed that while I was musing to myself, Toothless had grown jaded and decided to stare at me again, and this time he wasn't glowering. His eyes were still marginally narrowed, but they looked more attentive and methodical than anything else. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either—he just looked a bit detached and aloof. I sagged my shoulders at the heart-wrenching display. I bit at my lip and mentally kicked myself, the guilt washing over me like a tremulous wave. That expression didn't belong there on his face, not on my Toothless who was usually so mischievous and hot-tempered and could easily be read like an open book. Toothless displayed his emotions like a window shop and I always marveled at how many emotions could play on such a reptilian face, especially one belonging to a dreaded Night Fury.

And now…I felt horrible. Perhaps I wasn't the only one perturbed. This situation, whatever it was, must be at least 10 times worse for him than it is to me. I didn't quite know how he got himself into this dilemma, but it must be harrowing for him—I wouldn't like it very much if I suddenly morphed into a dragon.

'_And I practically pushed him away without explaining myself,_' I thought sullenly, lifting my head to lock gazes with Toothless. He was regarding me with a quizzical eye, but his expression still looked remote. And then a thought hit me like a blow to the head with the back of an axe—I would never have acted so terrible towards Toothless before! I always welcomed every affectionate nuzzle and lick he gave me and I would often return those fond gestures with hugs of my own and an occasional serving of fish. Toothless was still Toothless after all, no matter if he looked like a man at the moment—he had no idea why I was acting so hostile towards him.

"Oh crap, he must think I'm the most horrible friend in the world," I hissed at myself, fingers mussing through my hair. I winced and settled my hands along the sand, craning my neck as I looked up at Toothless once again. He was still staring at me, the light of the moon illuminating half of his face as he settled himself against a nearby boulder. He bent his knees and draped the length of his arms across them, all the while scrutinizing me like I was a piece of spoilt fish. Watching him like that…I still couldn't wrap my brain around how human he looked. His posture and gestures, heck even the expressions on his face, they all looked too surreal. Not to say that Toothless didn't have expressions of his own as a dragon, because he did. I could always tell when he was angry or happy in an instant, but with human facial expressions, I could pinpoint exactly what he was thinking or feeling, or at least pretty darned close to it.

With a sigh, I quickly picked myself up from the ground and straightened myself, wiping off any mucky sand that had stuck to my leggings and tunic. Once done with that, I heaved in a deep breath and stared across at Toothless, bunching my hands into small fists. I gasped softly when I found that his eyes were practically smoldering. His posture was regal and I noticed that he seemed so still, so perfectly terse and silent—he looked intimidating. Despite how unapproachable he may have looked, I mustered the last shreds of my "Vikingness" and made to take a step forward.

He growled as soon as I moved.

I gulped and halted my movements, my prosthetic leg hovering above the ground and dangling in mid-air. I slowly dropped it and fiddled with my fingers as I shuffled my feet awkwardly within the sand; I lowered my head and flushed. It was a rather upsetting thought, but it felt exactly like those first few days when Toothless still regarded me as a stranger. After having progressed so far and bonding with him for the past year, it kind of hurt to know that the way he was acting right now ran along the lines of opposition—though I was one to talk. I was the first to show hostility towards him while he was in such a precarious state.

I didn't want to be a stranger again.

I peered up and across at him through the shadow of my bangs, my determination sinking when I found that he wasn't even looking at me anymore. His eyes were barbed elsewhere, I couldn't really tell where exactly, but it looked as if he were pointedly avoiding me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I straightened myself out once again and stared across at him without wavering in posture. If I was going to apologize, I had to do it right. Toothless paid no heed to my confession and didn't turn to look at me, like I thought he would; he didn't even seem to be listening. I felt jilted at that, but I didn't let it deter me from doing this correctly. "Toothless, bud?"

I felt invisible.

"Fine, if you won't look at me, could you please listen?" I asked softly. I made no move to walk towards him, afraid he'd growl at me again, and I wanted to respect his privacy. Maybe if I kept my distance and appreciated his need for space, this apology-thing would go over properly. I wanted to be as sincere as I possibly could, I wanted to be that one person he could confide in, no matter the consequence—I wanted to be his trusted best friend again. He couldn't confide in me if I was acting so selfish and ignorant.

"I'm sorry," I continued, my face flushing in shame. "I'm acting like a huge jerk." Toothless was still pointed away from me, but despite not having an audience, I pressed on. "I don't know how you got like this bud, and I know you're probably more scared than I am, but I just wanted to say that I'll help you—I'll be there for you. I won't question or pester you, I promise, but there's also another thing I'd like to address."

Toothless' left ear flickered.

I took a breath and continued on. "I don't want to say this, but I know if I don't try to explain it to you, we won't mesh well." I took a step forward despite the warning growl. I was closer to him now, but still a ways away. I shifted my weight off my prosthetic leg and wrung my hands.

"You're still you, you're still Toothless—my buddy, but there are some things you can't…you can't do around me, not while you're like this," I breathed, gesturing to all of him. Toothless was staring at me again, listening attentively. "You're a dragon and you still have dragon tendencies, but you…you can't do all that stuff looking like that. You can't, end of story."

Toothless snarled at me and flared his nostrils, tapping his sharp nails along his lap. I guessed he was probably asking for an explanation. "You can't hug me or lunge at me, or lick me or nuzzle me…you can't do any of that."

Toothless' eyes narrowed.

"Hey, hey! Don't get angry, I'm just telling you the truth," I blurted, throwing my hands out in front of me. "You're male, right? Yeah, you're definitely male, and men…they don't do that stuff to each other—at all. Really, Toothless- hey, are you even listening to me?"

I glowered across at Toothless, who was busy rolling a twig between his index finger and thumb. He flared his hand at me and rolled his eyes, as if waving me off, and I scowled. This was serious! If this topic weren't important I wouldn't have even bothered addressing it! I had to make this clear to him.

"Look, if this helps you in any way, I can always pet and scratch you in private or something, the usual stuff," I explained hastily, flushing. "We can still act the way that we usually do, but if you're still in this form within the week, then you're going to have to face the public sooner or later. We can't afford getting caught in risqué positions. If they saw you lick me or something…my dad—the rest of them…I don't know what they'd do to us."

Toothless was regarding me seriously now, the twig long forgotten beside him. He leaned forward, his knees pressed to his chest. It looked as if he finally understood the severity in my explanations.

"They'd hurt us Toothless, they'd hurt you," I concluded, hunching my shoulders. "There are certain things men can't do with other men, like licking and nuzzling and stuff. I just, I just don't want them to hurt you, bud. I don't. I really, really don't."

I closed the rest of the distance between us, surprised he hadn't growled or snarled at me yet, and plopped myself to the ground in front of him. "If and when they see you like this, they'll probably cast you off as a devil or demon or something—imagine if they caught me doing the stuff we usually do together…we'll be dead. They won't see you as a dragon, but as another human male. They could kill you, or skin you, or eat you or something and I'm afraid that if- !"

Toothless pressed a clawed digit to my lips and immediately clammed up. He huffed haughtily, throwing a pointed look towards me before scooping me up and pressing me to him. He sniffed my hair once or twice and nuzzled his cheek against my own, before clicking softly and finally releasing me. I gaped at him, my hands pressed to my chest. It was still so weird being this affectionate with another male, even though I knew that these friendly gestures were nothing but platonic and came from a dragon no less—I guess I was just going to have to get used to it. I wasn't going to deprive him of his usual playful dragon mannerisms just because he wasn't exactly a dragon per se, we'd just have to be careful.

"We can't let anybody see you yet," I said. I raised my hand and hesitantly patted him on the head. Toothless purred and nuzzled into my hand and I tried to shrug the shivers away. "No, we definitely can't, not until we find out what happened to you. I nearly died before my dad finally trusted me enough to settle with you guys, imagine what'd I have to do to convince him that you're not some kind of devil incarnate."

I smiled at him and stood up, one hand resting on my hip. We were in a dilemma, Toothless and I, and I wasn't going to just let him deal with it himself—he was my buddy, my best friend, that's usually what best friends do right? I wasn't so selfish and heartless as to abandon my best bud in a time of need, no, not when it was this serious. Toothless piqued his head and stared up at me, silently watching me as I shuffled through the sand. I was pacing back and forth, hands pressed to my back as I willed my mind to focus on the necessities. Okay, for one, Toothless was a human—I think we've pretty much got that settled, and two, I still have absolutely no idea how he ended up this way. And to top it all off, I didn't know what I was going to do with him until we figured out how and why he even ended up like this in the first place.

"Toothless," I called, turning to him. I saw his ears perk at my voice, regarding me with consideration. I smiled at him once more. "Alright, we've already established that you can understand me, but…can you speak?"

Toothless let a soft growl escape his throat and turned his head away in either frustration or anger, I guessed it was probably a jumbled combination of the two. I slouched my shoulders and kicked at the sand with the metal point of my prosthetic leg.

"Okaaay, I guess that's a no," I muttered, biting at my lip. "So I won't be hearing an explanation from you anytime soon?" Toothless growled once more, baring the jagged ends of his teeth. He looked up at me in irritation, rolling his eyes and flapping the points of his horned ears. I grinned toothily and paced over to him, pressing my back against the boulder he was propped against. I rapped my knuckles along the surface of the boulder and pivoted my head. "Heh, it's okay, at least you can understand right? That's very important."

"And I hope you can understand…" I started, averting my gaze. "…that we really need to get you a set of clothes."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I totally lost my train of thought with this story, so I'm just going to leave it here to rot. Leave a review pleeeeease. :D**


End file.
